Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Iris Heart= Summary Plutia (aka Iris Heart) is the Goddess/CPU of Ultradimension Planeptune of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Rebirth3 of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. Plutia appears chasing after the Noire of the Ultradimension and notices Neptune falling from the sky. Fascinated, she decides to take the confused Neptune to the Planeptune Basilicom. She allows Neptune to stay in the the Ultradimension Planeptune Basilicom with her when she first arrives in the other Gamindustri and helping her find her way back home. Plutia is introduced as Noire's close friend. In her human form she is relaxed, ditzy, and hard to have a casual conversation with. She is very laid back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include making stuffed dolls and taking naps. She does her job as CPU only when she feels like it, which is never. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, it usually causes trouble. Plutia, also like Neptune, makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature. As a Goddess, Plutia can transform into her CPU counterpart: Iris Heart. However in her goddess form, not only does her voice change (in the sense of her no longer speaking so slowly), but her personality does too here. She becomes a complete sadist and enjoys harming her foes. Whoever comes across Iris Heart will suffer from trauma for a while. Everyone tries their best to keep her out of this form due to her actions always proving to be bone-chilling and frightening to enemies and allies alike. While she is sadistic in this form, she still retains Plutia’s caring aspect as well, but just shows it in a different way. Plutia is the Personification of Sega's Consoles, mainly the Sega Mega Drive, but she was named after Sega's Pluto. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low Shares, Low 2-C at average Shares, 2-C at high Shares Name: Plutia, Iris Heart, Pururut, called Pururun/Plutie by Neptune in Human Form and Sadie in Goddess Form (This nickname comes from her sadistic nature) Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Goddess/CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Sword, only in her goddess form), Adept in martial arts, Magic, Healing, Can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to Neptune), possibly Planet level (As strong as Blanc, whose hammer is stated to harbor the power to crush entire planets) | Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly stronger than the other CPUs, such as Purple Heart, when comparable in the amount of Shares) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be above non-CPU characters) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Comparable to, if not a little above, the other Goddesses) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares Durability: At least Town level, possibly Planet level (Comparable to Blanc) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who fought against CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Slightly stronger than Purple Heart and the other CPUs) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her Sword. Standard Equipment: Doll (Can't tell if this really is a weapon) (Transforms into a Galient Sword when in her Goddess form in game and a Whip Sword in anime) Intelligence: She's pretty much a klutz in her Human Form, but kinda smart in her Goddess Form Weaknesses: She doesn't take things seriously. Her goddess form has a sadistic character, so she won't finish off the enemy fast. Her Goddess Powers are powered by the Share Energy of her Continent Planeptune (Share Energy is basically the amount of Faith the people put into the Goddess). So if her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Plutia transforms into her Goddess form. *'Plutia Attack:' Plutia hits the enemy furiously with her doll. *'Plutia Spark:' Plutia enchants her doll with electricity and attacks the enemy. *'Super Thunder:' Plutia attacks the enemy with her doll which creates a thunderbolt at the enemy. *'Beat You Up:' Plutia gets angry and attacks the enemy. *'Fancy Rain:' Plutia throws a doll at the enemy. *'Fighting Viper (Goddess Form):' Plutia's weapon attacks the enemy just like a viper. *'Drive Stab (Goddess Form):' Plutia seals the enemy's movement with her whip sword. *'With Dolls:' Plutia's secret move. She throws a giant doll to the sky and it drops down at the enemy. *'T.Blade Kick (Goddess Form):' Plutia's secret move. She attacks the enemy very... sadistically. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | Iris Heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Console Patron Unit Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Whip Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Sadists